


The Olive Branch

by ArtThouLizardWizard



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtThouLizardWizard/pseuds/ArtThouLizardWizard
Summary: Rory has always loved Paris. But the timing has always been wrong. Will Rory take the plunge and win Paris over?
Relationships: Jess x Logan, Logan x Rory, Rory x paris, jess x rory
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! This is my first fan fiction, and i'm not sure what i'm doing. Please leave feedback.

Chapter One

Rory took a whiff of the cold autumn air and continued towards her next class. A pumpkin spice latte weighed down her hand. The presence of the drink was enough to keep her warm. Each sweet sip kept her going towards her goal; to win over Paris. They had started as bitter rivals. Paris harassed her at every turn and turned any olive branch extended as a peace treaty rotten and sour. It all started to change just like the crisp green leaves of Summer slowly shifting orange on days similar to today. She doubted that Paris had any romantic affection for her. Doyle was a huge obstacle and would prove to be difficult to workaround. Plus, Paris evicted her after she had received the coveted Yale Daily News editor position. She was able to persuade her to step down. But Paris sensed this as an attack! She longed for things to go back to how they used to be. She could no longer be stuck in her same-old toxic relationship with Logan any longer. She had romanticized their fling for too long. Surely they would be better off as friends. But could she break up with him? He had just exclaimed his love for her! Plus, she didn't want another day of being sent flowers, coffee carts, and everything else under the moon. He lacked the simplicity that Rory craved in a relationship. It was different with Dean and Jess. Jess understood her devotion to pop culture, and everything book related. Dean emphasized with Rory and was ever so doting. But Logan was an adventure. Every day was, “you jump, I jump". It was a brave new world. This exploration was the main reason why Rory hesitated to break things off. While she craved stability, the idea of the big world was ever so new. What did Rory long for more? Did she even love Logan? Or did Rory like the idea of him? But she knew one thing for sure. Rory Gilmore was after Paris Geller. Maybe this longing was around since she had started Chilton. The way her face scrunched up as she worked on an essay. How Paris' hair bounced along as she walked. Everything she hated about Paris was an extension of herself. She hated the way she glowed after Paris would text her; how she would wait hours on end to respond just because nothing was good (or witty) enough to say. Rory (stuck) in her rose-colored glasses. All she needed was a storm to break the rhythm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I'm back kiddos :) This is my second chapter, so any feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the short chapter! I just got into the swing of writing today and got some motivation :)

*a short time skip has taken place*

Rory sighed. She didn't deserve this; neither did she expect this. How dare Logan cheat on her with those skanky bridesmaids? Rory had always intended to break things off with Logan, but she didn't want this.

It was all too much. 

Rory slinked back to their shared apartment. Maybe the words hadn't even hit yet. All that remained was a strangling feeling in the back of her throat. What would she do? What could she do? Surely she couldn't go back to Logan! He didn't even bother telling her that they had broken up. What kind of one-balled monster would- 

Paris. She needed to get to Paris. Her best friend. Her stubborn and intelligent partner in crime. Paris had hacked her way into her heart. Was it too soon to bound back? She wasn't even sure if she was still with Doyle! Could she (more like would she) be the type of person to break them up? Premature guilt clouded her judgment. But in the end, it was always Paris. It had to be Paris. Without realizing it, she slipped on her beige coat and headed out the door. The drive to Paris' apartment complex was way too long. Every passing car's headlines seemed to bare into her soul. Each clinking and gurgling engine screamed, "go get her! See her! Go, go, go, Rory!". She hated how cliche the whole scenario was. How could a Yale student possibly be speeding to her friend (and crush's) sketchy ass apartment building only to declare her love! But this was something Rory had to do.

TO BE CONTINUED.


End file.
